Qui peut mériter ça ?
by Nama-San
Summary: Juste, un craquement. Un dernier craquement et tout bascule. Il ne veut plus vivre ça, plus jamais... Unstiteuf/Unty/BL/Yaoi Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher


**Bon, voici ma fic de reprise d'écriture ; ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas écrit (mon dernier vrai texte est de quand j'avais 11 ans) donc désolée si ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité, je suis totalement rouillée x) ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Mon corps me brûle… Je me consume… Entièrement.. J'ai mal.

Un autre craquement et encore un autre… Mais après tout, je n'en ai plus rien à faire… Je n'ai même plus la force de me défendre, je suis simplement allongé au sol. Soudainement, la douleur s'éteint. Je ne ressens plus rien, ni souffrance, ni tristesse, ni colère. Plus rien. J'ignore même les coups. La seule chose qui hante actuellement mes pensées étaient un visage. Un visage doux et fin…

« Aide-moi. »

Je me réveille alors en soufflant longuement, une douleur accablante parcourt tout mon corps. Mes bras ankylosés lèvent doucement la couverture, dévoilant mon torse bleuté par endroit. Je grimace de douleur en me forçant à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Mon regard presque apeuré se dirige vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver mon partenaire. Mais heureusement, le vide est mon seul compagnon ce matin. Mes mains prennent lentement ma tête baissée, mes yeux rougissant à vue d'œil, les larmes commençant à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne peux plus tenir face à ma situation. J'ai besoin de tout relâcher, d'expulser toute la colère que je ressens depuis que je suis avec… Lui. Toutes les larmes portant mon désespoir et ma douleur s'échappent de mes yeux, maintenant rougis. J'essuie vivement les gouttes perlant à ma peau avec rage et me lève, non sans pousser un petit gémissement de douleur, puis me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je lève mon regard gonflé vers le miroir et ne vois qu'un jeune homme blessé. Un bleu orne sa joue et un autre le côté de son œil, son épaule est violacée, des marques rouges tachent sa gorge et ses poignets. Il a sûrement des côtes fêlées. Voilà ce à quoi je ressemble. Cet homme faible. Je pense que cette fois, je ne pourrai le cacher. Je regarde l'heure et m'en étonne. 19 heures. Ais-je donc dormi toute la journée ? Après tout, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça, je me souviens d'être tombé dans l'inconscience cette nuit.

Je sors de la salle de bains, une main sur mon flanc endolori et m'habille rapidement, tout ce que je veux, c'est simplement partir avant qu'Il ne revienne. Je ne veux vraiment pas Le croiser... Vraiment. Je m'apprête à sortir quand soudainement, une voiture se gare devant ma maison. Je m'arrête net en voyant Sa silhouette à la fenêtre. Je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, elle qui me surplombait chaque soir pour asséner sa sentence sur mon corps, rendue folle par la boisson… Je suis totalement pétrifié alors qu'il sort de la voiture avec une démarche quelque peu douteuse. En croisant son regard qui me glace le sang, je réagis vivement, mes jambes se réveillant subitement pour courir et prendre mon téléphone. Mes doigts composèrent à une vitesse folle un numéro et… Trop tard. Sa main puissante prend mon poignet, faisant tomber le portable qui était en train de sonner. Je me retiens de vomir, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien me parle et me souffle son haleine alcoolisée. Sa main vint chercher mes cheveux, me relevant d'un coup la tête alors que je retiens un cri de douleur, et son autre main caresse ma joue lentement… Se délectant de ma peur. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus subir tout ça… Il faut que ça cesse… Tout de suite.

Je le repousse d'un coup, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre à cause de l'alcool dans son sang, et m'élance dans le couloir, ignorant la douleur. Il faut que je coure. Le plus loin possible. Mes jambes me portent le plus loin possible de cette demeure. Je me fiche éperdument de trouver un refuge ou non. Je ne veux juste pas passer la nuit là-bas, je ne peux pas.

Mon dos finit par s'adosser à une porte… Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que mon corps s'était déplacé jusque-là mais je pense que mon inconscient m'a amené exprès jusqu'à lui. Je n'avais confiance qu'en lui. C'était la seule personne qui me soutiendrait, du moins je l'espère. Je pousse le bouton de la sonnette, priant intérieurement, mon torse contre le mur. J'ai trop mal, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Il eut à peine le temps de m'attraper lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Seb…

-Julien ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Il me ramène à l'intérieur, me portant à moitié et m'allonge le plus délicatement possible sur le canapé. Il s'absente un moment puis finit par revenir, de la glace à la main, de la pommade et des bandages. Mon…Ami enlève alors mon tee-shirt doucement tandis que je ferme lentement les yeux, laissant mon corps entre ses mains bienfaitrices… Il s'affaire autour de moi, son regard inquiet parcourt ma peau nue alors que je rougis légèrement sous le dit regard. Il pose la glace sur mes côtes, appliquant de la pommade sur mes ecchymoses puis bande mon torse souffrant. À chaque fois que ses mains effleurent mon corps, un frisson s'empare du bas de mon dos et mon échine. Ses doigts.. Fins.. Et doux.. Je pousse un long soupir en venant cacher mes yeux de mon bras. Tout mon corps me lance bien qu'Unster fait tout son possible pour réguler ma douleur. Je gémis légèrement quand ses doigts appuient peut-être un peu trop sur un bleu ou une marque rougeâtre. Finalement, le sommeil me gagne tandis que Sébastien me couve du regard. Un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, une douce chaleur s'empare de mon corps. Je me tourne doucement dans le lit et me redresse en ouvrant les yeux. Seb était penché au-dessus de moi, scrutant mon visage, l'air inquiet. Je souris doucement en articulant un faible « Coucou ».. Il esquisse un merveilleux sourire et caresse ma joue.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je grimace en me redressant et baisse la tête…

« Eh bien…J..Je…Tu… Tu vois mon copain… ? »

Au mot « copain » j'aperçus un léger voile de… Colère ? De tristesse ? Dans son regard.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton… « Copain » ?

-Eh bien… Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir… Il… Il est… Tous les soirs, il me… »

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot rien qu'en me remémorant les coups qu'il m'avait infligés. L'homme face à moi caresse alors tendrement cheveux et m'enveloppe dans sa douce étreinte. Je prends une grande inspiration, humant longuement son odeur. Peut-être… De la vanille ou… Je ne sais pas. Son odeur est indescriptiblement délicieuse… J'allais continuer ma phrase, mais il me fait taire, de peur que je me remette à pleurer.

« Chut. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris Julien. »

Je souris. Il est tellement attentionné… Je me serre un peu plus contre lui sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Il serre ma tête contre son épaule et souffle doucement.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger… Tu veux qu'on aille chercher tes affaires ?

-Non ! Je ne veux surtout pas y retourner…et..Le.. Revoir. »

Mon youtuber hoche la tête, compréhensif et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher… Je me love alors contre lui, ma tête dans son cou. Mes lèvres ont vraiment une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Si seulement cet homme n'était pas hétéro… Bon des fois, j'arrive à penser qu'il y a peut-être une chance très faible, mais à chaque fois, cet espoir m'est arraché par un éclat de rire et une tape amicale sur mon dos parsemé d'œdèmes. À chaque fois, je retenais une moue de tristesse et une grimace de douleur.. À chaque fois, il plaisantait..

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste Julien ? »

Je relève le visage vers lui, mes yeux embrumés de désespoir se dirigent vers ses lèvres. Elles ont l'air si douces… Je me demande vraiment ce que ça fait d'embrasser Sébastien.

« Non, ce n'est rien… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon… »

Son visage affiche une moue en baissant son regard vers moi tandis que sa tête se penche légèrement sur le côté, lui donnant un côté encore plus mignon… Je craque totalement !

« C'est à cause de moi ? C'est ça ? Tu…

-Non c'est à cause de ça… »

Mon visage se lève un peu plus et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes tandis que mes joues rougissent terriblement. Après quelques secondes de contact, je me retire doucement de ses lèvres et… À ma plus grande surprise, une main glisse derrière ma nuque pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau, pour que notre baiser soit plus intense, plus rapproché. Sa langue pousse la barrière de mes lèvres, qui s'ouvre immédiatement pour que nos langues entament une longue danse passionnée. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, je finis par dire, aux anges :

« Mais.. T'étais pas hétéro toi à la base ?

-Si c'est pour être avec toi je veux bien me convertir à la #TeamDerrière… Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

J'esquisse un grand sourire en fermant les yeux. Maintenant, je peux essayer d'oublier L'autre homme qui a partagé de nombreuses années avec moi… De terribles années. Bien sûr, je n'oublierai rien, mais je peux à présent sceller cette partie dans un coin de ma tête… Et ne plus jamais y revenir.

Je me sens si bien à ses côtés…


End file.
